What if Harry's life had been different?
by The Kuroi Ryo
Summary: Summery inside more chapter's soon
1. The game

What if Harry's life had been different? Summery: What if Aunt Petunia had loved her sister not hated her and never Married Vernon Dursley? How would Harry's life be different? What if Lilly had know that they were going to die that night and sent a letter to her sister telling her instructions on what to do when she got Harry? What if one of those instructions was to move away from the danger of Lord Voldemort, to America? A/N: This is sort of an original idea but not exactly. I got the idea from another story that I forgot the name of. Disclaimer: I own the plot and anything you don't recognize. *********************************************** Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter looked at the ball as it sped towards him it was going so fast that it looked like it was on fire. He griped the only weapon he had tightly in his grasp, and swung. The baseball flew clear out of the park! He dropped the bat and ran as fast as he could too first. He saw out of the corner of his eye Artemis, Pepper, & Gother run over home plate. They only needed one more run to win! He quickened his pace and crossed second and third. He saw home plate it was right in front of him! He saw the ball flying to the catcher and dived. He slid over home plate and felt the ball touch his shoulder but the umpire yelled "SAFE DRAGONS WIN"! The stands erupted in cheers and Harry was lifted onto the shoulders of Gother and Pepper and sunk away as Artemis jeered at the team they had just beat. "Haha and you dare to call yourselves the best team in the league ha you suck you suck in your face storms". She was doing her victory dance and they looked like they were about to do something drastic. Suddenly they ran forward and grabbed her she growled at them. They laughed and jeered at her and Pepper, Gother, & lightning were nowhere to be seen. She threw of the blooders that were holding her and grabbed her short saber. "All right" she said "now it's personal". She went into the group like a lioness into a heard of antelope. The blooders went down all around her. When they were all down she wiped the blood off her short saber on their leaders t-shirt. She smirked and stuck a sticker of a tiger on each forehead and walked all the way to Lightning/Harry's house. Her real name was Annie but she would stab anyone who called her that. She had a limp as she walked into the house she yelled "Aunt Petunia can you bandage me up"? Petunia wasn't really her aunt but she called her that. "Why" asked Petunia she came into the room and gasp when she saw her. "Oh Artemis did the boy's abandon you again"? She beckoned her to the bathroom and started bandaging her up. "It's like they don't like me anymore" said Artemis "their getting older and getting more guy friends I miss the old them". Petunia looked at her and said "Oh dear their boy's they do that just give them a mixture of the silent treatment and a cold shoulder if they pressure you go to your room and lock the door". She smiled at Petunia she always had the best idea's. Now the reason Artemis lived at Lightning/Harry's house was because she was an orphan. Her parent's had abandoned her when she was five and she had spent the next three years at an abusive orphanage before she escaped and ran away. She had been found by Petunia and taken in she was well accepted into Harry's gang. But lately the boy's had been ignoring her & she didn't like that one bit. "Now go on lunch is on the table" said Petunia. She got up and walked to the kitchen. As she sat down to eat the door flew open and Lightning, Gother, & Pepper walked in. She moved her plate so her back was to the guy's she didn't want them to see her injuries. They were talking about the game. Suddenly Harry said "hey Artemis did you see that dive over home that I made pretty cool hun". She didn't answer him instead she grabbed her bowl and walked to her room. "Damn" she heard Pepper say "what's with her she was fine this morning"? She couldn't help it she dropped her plate and ran up the stairs crying. She ran past Petunia and saw she was mad. She burst into her room and threw herself on the bed. How could they do that to her they were a team, they were the rangers! She grabbed her diary and read the last entry. Dear Dairy I most positive I like Harry now when he walked out of the dressing room my jaw dropped! I mean he was hot!! Well got to go baseball game. Artemis Princess of the moon  
  
She wiped a tear from her eye. That had been written just this morning. She grabbed a new pen and flipped to a clean sheet of paper and wrote: Dear diary I HATE THEM I HATE THEM ALL except Petunia! BUT THEY ABANDON ME AGAIN AND I ALMOST GOT KILLED! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT I'M NOT WANTED ANY MORE! I'M LEAVING TONIGHT AND THERE'S NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO ABOUT OT! Annie Girl betrayed one to many times.  
  
She grabbed another piece of paper and drew herself with a bag over her shoulder leaving the house and packed a bagback full of her most prized possessions. She stuck the picture to the bulletin board and climbed out the window and into the night. A/N: Please read and review tell me what you think I'd really like to hear. 


	2. Annie

A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed. I might not have the next chapter up for a while but it will be up. My other stories are going to take awhile too. Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize including the plot. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2  
  
Petunia heard a knock at the door and got up to answser it. Standing there was a man she had not seen for 11 years Severus Snape. "Serverus" she said "what are you doing here"? He smiled at her and said " I'm playing delivery guy" he then handed her four envelopes addressed in green ink. She looked up at him and smiled "so it's time". He just smiled and nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Annie ran as fast as she could in any direction. Suddenly she was ambushed by a large group of people. "Well well well what to we have here the tiger ranger all by herself what a pity for her maybe we should take her home what do you think guy's" said the voice of Romlen Voletrous leader of the blooders. She tried to back away but they had her trapped. It was then she realized they were all carrying metal baseball bats. They started hitting her and she went down like a ton of bricks. "Come on boys let's drive her home" said Romlen and the others started to laugh. She didn't like the sound of this. They pulled her all the way to their truck and tied her wrists to the bumper. Then they got in the trunk and started to drive. She was drug along by the truck they drove for days before they crossed the state border and were stopped and arrested by the border patrol. When they asked for her name she said "its Annie" she decided then and there she was no longer a ranger. No longer was she Artemis princess of the moon now she was just a normal girl betrayed one to many times. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well review and tell me what ya think 


	3. Five years later

A/N: ok so it didn't take me long to upload so what Disclaimer: look to pervious chapters ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 Five year's later  
  
Harry looked around the platform for Ron and Hermione. He saw them nowhere. He saw several huffelpuffs looking at him and he felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He looked up in hopes of seeing Pepper, or Gother but they weren't there. They had been placed into an exchange program this year. They had switched with some girl named Annie Artan. The first name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. He heard someone calling behind him "Lightning Lightning". It was his ranger name and know one knew it but Gother and Pepper. But then Artemis knew it too. He whirled around but no one was there. He turned and shook his head. He was hearing things Artemis had run away five years ago. She was most likely dead by now. Aunt Petunia had told them why she ran away and that she was badly hurt. They had put up fliers all over the state looking for her. The border patrol had called them and told them they had found her being dragged behind the blooders pick-up truck. They gave them the hospital's address put when they got there they were too late she had left. He looked around the train and found himself a empty compartment and sat down to his thoughts. He really really missed her. If only he knew how close to him she really was. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Annie smirked as she saw Harry look around for who had called him by his ranger name. She then walked onto the train and looked for an compartment. They were all full except one Harry's. Great she thought I have to sit here and go through memory lane. No way was she going to let that happen! So she sat in the hall and drew. Soon two other people entered the compartment. A red head boy and a GIRL! How could he after abandoning her so many times just go off and make friends with this frizz! She glared at the girl as she entered the room and stood up she opened her trunk and climbed in. As soon as she got into the trunk she said the password "tiger" and the room changed. Now it was covered in pictures of the rangers. Of course the pictures were before the sepearation, all that is but one. She took the picture off the wall and looked at it Lightning/Harry, Gother, & Pepper were in a huddle smiling at the camera, she was in the background lying on the ground because that was were they had shoved her. She sighed and put the picture down. Suddenly she heard voices above her. "Look's like some kids lost their trunk again, they even left it unlocked." She raced to the ladder yelling "NO NO DON'T LOCK IT" but when she got to the top they already had. Suddenly the trunk was shaken and she was thrown to the bottom of her trunk. Great she thought she was stuck in her trunk and was in the cargo room what could be worse than this? A/N: Thanks to Anzu, Riddle, Fox, & last but not least Auror4545. Le da da da da what your still here this chapter is over. ^_^ 


End file.
